This description relates to processing images having different focus.
Various techniques for processing images of a three-dimensional (3D) scene (e.g., a location or object) take into account the focus used to capture an image of the scene. For example, in extended depth of focus algorithms for microscopy, a series of multiple images taken with different focus can be used to incorporate 3D information into a two-dimensional (2D) composite image. Each image can be analyzed to determine which portions of the image are more in-focus. In general, areas that are more in-focus give rise to sharper edges that can be detected using mathematical techniques (e.g., detecting high frequency components of a spatial transform).